Regla número 14 del manual de Draco Malfoy
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: la vida de Draco ha cambiado desde que es pareja de Harry. Aun así, el manual sigue teniendo nuevas reglas que se modifican dependiendo la situación. ¿Como Draco se sentirá cuando descubra un nuevo actor al cual amar? Basado en el Manual del Perfecto Gay


**Título:** Regla número 14 del manual de Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Reykou Higurashi  
><strong>Género:<strong> Humor, Romance  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Spoilers de algunas otras series/películas como Sherlock Holmes. Un Draco un tanto OoC del canon pero acorde al manual de Perla.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> todo pertenece a J. y a la WarnerBros y a un montón de gente que no soy yo. El carácter de los personajes, debo confesar se basan en el "manual del perfecto Gay", historia que, como todos sabemos, pertenece a Perla Negra. Únicamente, y con el debido permiso, los tomé para hacer un capitulo-historia extra que me dieron ganas de hacer al ver cierta película. Avisadas quedan.

Agradecimiento especial a mi beta Giselle, Tenuame o como quiera que decidas llamarte aquí. Sin ti esto no hubiera quedado decente. Gracias niña ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Regla número 14 del mejorado manual de Draco Malfoy:<strong>

"Un Malfoy que se enorgullezca de serlo debe tener lo mejor y conservarlo, por lo que JAMÁS cambiará aquellas cosas que quiere o ama. Si lo hiciera ¿no quiere decir eso que en realidad nunca lo quiso y estaba equivocado?

**Excepción: **

Bueno, el hecho de que hayas descubierto algo nuevo no quiere decir que lo anterior no puedas seguir queriéndolo también, ¿cierto? Únicamente es repartir un cachito más en tu corazón. Sobre todo si hablamos de aquel actor muggle que está…. Y no, Harry, a ti no te cambiaría nunca, ni lo sueñes, tienes el espacio más grande en mi corazón y eso jamás cambiará. ¡oh! ¡Mierda Potter! ¡Mira lo que me haces decir!

* * *

><p>La mañana transcurría de manera pacífica. Draco se había levantado y se había duchado y seguidamente había ordenado a uno de los elfos que le trajera a él y a Harry algo de desayunar, acto seguido se recostó de nuevo en la cama con el chico para postergar el desayuno y tener una ronda de sexo matutino.<p>

Amaba esa parte de tener dinero. No es que se quejara de su anterior vida, dado que siempre había sido interesante, pero si había algo que jamás había olvidado y que se alegraba de tener de vuelta era a los benditos elfos domésticos (y Granger, perdón ahora Weasley, estaría feliz de saber que los estaba alabando). Fuera de sus benditos sándwiches de queso, Draco era pésimo cocinero.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en realidad. Su madre seguía viviendo en la mansión Malfoy y él y Harry continuaban viviendo en su departamento que ahora también hacia las veces de despacho común. Draco seguía con el negocio de los inmuebles, y Harry continuaba aceptando trabajos como eliminador de plagas o guarda espaldas. Lo único que había cambiado es que ahora Draco era algo más rico al "proteger las inversiones Malfoy", y se le permitía el acceso a la mansión siempre que quisiera.

El hecho de tener acceso libre a ella, era algo que su lado pervertido no podía dejar pasar, así que, aprovechando que algunos fines de semana a Narcissa Malfoy le había dado por salir de compras con Cliff (quien al parecer había descubierto que no era tan Gay como creía, y su madre aun no se quejaba de la situación) Harry y Draco habían entrado a la mansión y Draco había decidido que la mejor manera de vengarse de su padre era mancillando todos y cada uno de los muebles favoritos de éste teniendo sexo en ellos. Después de todo, ¿Qué mejor manera de sentirse genial que saber que su padre había perdido y su maricón hijo al que despreciaba era ahora quien controlaba las finanzas y para colmo follaba en cada uno de los rincones de su muy preciada mansión? Así que, después de haberse dedicado a realizar una buena cantidad de diferentes poses leídas en un libro muggle, llamado "kamasutra" había terminado sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo, ante la cara de felicidad de Harry, cabía destacar.

Pero regresando al tema, Draco decidió que ese era un día como cualquier otro. Después de su ronda de sexo, y sin siquiera vestirse, se quedó recostado boca abajo en la cama, dándole un espectáculo de su bien formado trasero a cualquiera que pasara por ahí en ese momento, claro, que el único que podía pasar era Harry que se acababa de levantar de la cama.

–Por Merlín, Draco. Vístete por favor

– ¿acaso no te gusta lo que ves Potter? –lo provocó el rubio

–Es exactamente lo contrario, me gusta demasiado y me dan ganas de volver a enterrarme en ti duro y rápido hasta que no pueda moverse ninguno de los dos. Pero sabes que debo ir a trabajar

–Tú y tus mugrosos clientes –dijo Draco sonriendo. En el fondo se sentía orgulloso de lo que el moreno había conseguido, siempre había sido perfecto en encantamientos y defensa, y era justo que tuviera una recompensa

–Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero regresaré temprano. Hoy solo voy a conocer al siguiente cliente, de regreso traeré una película nueva

–De acuerdo, pero que no sea como la de la semana pasada de la abeja que iba a la corte y demandaba a los humanos. Esa película fue odiosa. ¿Dónde carajos aprendieron a entenderle a las abejas?

–_Bee movie_ es una buena película, no sé porque te quejas –dijo Harry caminando hacia el baño para ducharse- pero no te preocupes, traeré otra cosa que sea buena para ambos.

Draco se dio la vuelta en la cama quedando boca arriba y suspiró. Sin Cliff a su lado lo único que tenia por ahora era bajar a tomar una taza de café cargado y perder un rato buscando una nueva propiedad que vender. La vida era aburrida.

Esa tarde, fiel a su palabra, Harry regresó a las 6 en punto al departamento. Draco no había hecho mucho realmente ese día así que internamente se alegró de que estuvieran juntos temprano.

Siendo o no pareja, la noche de películas era una tradición que no podían romper, y hasta ahora no lo habían hecho al menos de manera consciente. Mientras Harry dejaba sus cosas en el salón, él se dirigió a la cocina para preparar las palomitas y sacar unas cervezas. Se preguntó qué tipo de película había rentado Harry en esa ocasión, esperando fuera una en donde salieran chicos guapos, de preferencia como Harrison Ford (o mejor aún, él mismo). Finalmente y cuando las palomitas estuvieron hechas, caminó con todo hasta colocarlo en la mesita frente al televisor. Harry ya estaba sentado en el sofá y había puesto la película.

–¿Qué película rentaste?

–Una que te va a gustar, y no preguntes cual es, debes verla. Solo sé que te va a encantar, acaban de estrenar la segunda parte y mi nuevo cliente habló maravillas de ella, así que renté la primera

–Espero que sea buena Potter, o deberás distraerme mientras acabe.

Harry solo rió y esperó a que Draco se sentara. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados hombro con hombro, el chico tomó el control y presionó "Play" para que comenzara la película.

Debía admitir que Harry no se había equivocado al elegir esta vez, era sinceramente la cosa más maravillosa que había visto. La película se llamaba "Sherlock Holmes" y estaba basada, según Harry, en una serie de libros de un autor muggle llamado "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle". Draco tuvo que reconocer que si bien el nombre del autor no le agradaba mucho debido a que le recordaba al patriarca de las comadrejas pelirrojas, el hombre debía saber cómo se escribía.

La película tenia la mezcla justa de acción, comedia y ¿por qué no? Romance. Puro y delicioso romance gay entre los protagonistas.

–¿No te das cuenta Harry? Pero si es bastante obvio que el tal Sherlock está perdidamente enamorado de su compañero Watson

–Claro que no Draco, solamente son amigos. Incluso en los libros Watson se casa después, además Sherlock está enamorado de Irene. Se nota desde el principio. Si no, ¿por qué crees que la encuentra tan interesante?

–Porque es la primera mujer en la película que al parecer piensa. No es por tener algo contra ellas, pero ¿te das cuenta que no aparecen muchas mujeres pensantes ahí? La mayoría son totalmente sosas, bobas y fáciles de engañar. Ahí tienes a la casera. ¡Le pide algo y al instante lo hace!

–Porque es la casera, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

–No, a mi no me engañan. Esa película maneja muchas escenas homo eróticas entre Sherlock y Watson. ¡Nada más veles los ojos! Babean el uno por el otro.

–Como digas, apenas vamos a la mitad.

El personaje de Sherlock era cada vez más impresionante. Usaba técnicas marciales para detener a sus enemigos y además tenía lógica, fuerza y era impresionantemente apuesto. Draco, que cada vez se exaltaba más con la película, permaneció callado hasta que ésta acabó.

–¡Mira Harry! Irene era mala. Te lo dije, por eso Sherlock prefiere a Watson ¿no viste como se puso cuando pensó que su compañero había muerto en esa explosión?

–¿Qué esperabas? Es el único que le aguanta su manera de ser.

–Por eso mismo deben de quedarse juntos. ¿Quién más que él puede saber todo sobre el otro?

–Pero se va a casar con Mary Morstan, Watson está prometido.

–Claro que lo está, por la época que es ni modo que anden divulgando ante todos que son una pareja. Pero pienso que todo mundo lo sabe. ¿o acaso no es raro que ellos dos vivan en el mismo lugar, estén juntos todo el tiempo y no se les sepa más interés amoroso que una sola persona?

–Draco, tú y yo vivimos juntos mucho tiempo y no pasó nada.

–Pero mira como acabamos. Ahora que lo pienso tu eres como Watson, vives con tu mejor amigo de quien también estás enamorado y la única pareja mujer que se te conoce fue la comadrejilla con la que pensabas casarte cuando todo acabara.

–Pero tuve otras parejas ¿y Colin?

–Parker no cuenta, eso fue únicamente tu manera de no estar conmigo. Es como si Watson saliera con el inspector Lestrade solo porque no puede salir con Sherlock. Suerte que _éste_ _Sherlock_ si estuvo disponible para ti.

–Deja de decir tonterías, tú no eres Sherlock.

–Podría serlo. Él es astuto como cualquier Slytherin y al parecer no tenía una pareja fija antes de conocer a su amigo, vive con él y finge no preocuparse.

–Si claro, como digas –Harry rodó los ojos, cuando a Draco se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo

–Aunque debo decir que Sherlock está guapo, ¿él tiene otras películas? No siempre se ve alguien que tenga esa barbilla cuadrada, y ese cabello y esos ojos. . .

–¡Te gustó el actor! Ya sabía yo que por algo hablabas tanto de él

–Algo hay de eso, pero en la película ¿qué pasa? Mataron al malo. ¿Quién es ese tal Moriarti? No me dice nada. ¿Por qué Irene no se murió? Lo más importante que eran Sherlock y Watson no salió, ¿a quién le importa esa tal Irene si tenemos a un guapo como lo es Sherlock? Es obvio que si es guapo, piensa y es el héroe, va a ganar.

Harry únicamente rió en ese momento y lo besó. No tenía idea de la clase de monstruo que había creado al dejarlo ver esa película.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el moreno abrió los ojos, descubrió que el lugar de Draco estaba vacío. Intrigado se levantó, únicamente para descubrir al rubio frente a la pantalla de la computadora buscando información del actor.

–Hola Harry. Mira, ya chequé y el actor se llama Robert Downey Jr. ¿sabías que es de estados Unidos? Casi no se le nota. Logró en esa película un perfecto acento inglés. ¿Sabías que nació en abril y tiene 46 años? Se ve mucho más joven ¿no lo crees? Y vi que tiene otras películas además de esa. ¿Podemos adelantar la noche de película de la siguiente semana y ver la segunda parte de Sherlock? Además quiero ir a una librería a comprar toda la saga del tal Sir Arthur Conan Doyle para saber cómo va eso, estoy seguro de que en realidad Sherlock y Watson tienen una relación oculta.

–Ah, hola a ti también Draco ¿acaso no dormiste?

–Sí, claro, pero muy poco. No pude dormir pensando en cómo será la siguiente película así que decidí buscar información en internet. No te molesta que haya tomado tu computadora ¿cierto? Me dijiste que podía usarla así que decidí saber más sobre eso y….

–No, no me molesta. Pero ¿no crees que deberías dormir también? Y sobre la segunda parte, está actualmente en el cine. Podemos verla ahí si quieres, aunque no sé si desees esperar un poco porque como aun es muy nueva hay muchos muggles viéndola y ambos sabemos que te vas a poner a gritar. Hoy es sábado, si quieres podemos ir a rentar otra película y vamos la próxima semana al cine, ¿de acuerdo? o quieres ir a bailar? ¿a visitar a tu madre? El lunes me voy de viaje a cuidar a un magnate, así que quiero descansar temprano. Regreso hasta el viernes.

– Madre salió de nuevo con Cliff, ahora a comprar no se qué diablos de ropa. Me temo que han decidido permanecer como las mejores amigas y no será posible visitarla pronto. Y, si vas a salir de viaje ¿no es necesario aprovechar todo el tiempo posible? No quiero ir a bailar, quiero que rentemos una película, la veamos y luego cojamos como conejos.

Y así es como Harry terminó saliendo junto a Draco a comprar algo de comida y a rentar películas. Poco después ellos regresaban a casa trayendo no solamente una sino varias películas del actor así como la versión anterior de Sherlock, Draco había argumentado que no podía apreciarse correctamente algo si no se veían las distintas caras de la moneda.

Y así la nueva tortura de Harry empezó. Todo ese fin de semana vieron "Chaplin", de Robert Downey Jr. (Draco argumentó que debía verla porque nunca había visto cine mudo), "El cielo se equivocó" (Draco dijo que esa película era simplemente genial por el cómo le recordaba su vida pasada, claro efecto no de una des memorización sino de que el fantasma anterior había usurpado el cuerpo del chico ("¿y si fuera un Horrocrux Harry?"), aunque hubiera sido perfecta si él no se quedaba con la chica), pasando por un sinfín de películas intermedias hasta finalmente llegar a la de "Zodiaco".

Harry agradeció que el número de películas rentadas hubiera finalizado. Estaba más que cansado de ver tantas películas juntas, le ardían los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y para colmo tenia frustración sexual pues Draco había prometido una despedida por la semana que no estarían juntos y en vez de tener la noche apasionada que había estado esperado, tuvo q conformarse con un guiso caliente que el elfo doméstico Wink le trajo a la cama mientras que el rubio seguía viendo películas o consultando en internet datos.

El lunes llegó y Harry despertó temprano para salir a trabajar. Se iba por una semana y Draco no se había levantado para despedirlo. Harry, después de arreglar todas sus cosas caminó rumbo a la puerta y descubrió al rubio desparramado en el sofá, nada característico en él, con la laptop sobre el suelo, abierta y ya casi sin batería, mostrando en el google chrome una imagen de Robert Downey Jr. sonriendo. Harry apagó la laptop y decidió acomodarlo bien para que no se torciera y le colocó una manta encima para evitar que se enfermara. Después de todo era Londres y estaban en pleno invierno.

–¿ya te vas Harry? – preguntó el otro amodorrado

–Así es Draco, regreso el viernes temprano. ¿de acuerdo? Intenta no quemar la casa mientras no estoy. Diviértete y haz lo que quieras. Solo, no me engañes –dijo intentando sonreír y un poco asustado en su interior. Aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Draco fuera solo suyo y temía algún día se cansara de él

–No lo creo, a menos que encuentre a algún otro héroe de ojos verdes y cabello negro despeinado. Siempre fueron lo mío

–Descansa –Harry rio- y eso del engaño incluye a Robert . ¿Qué pensará Harrison Ford de que lo abandones?

Harry depositó un beso en la frente de su novio y salió de ahí, dejando al chico semidormido en el sofá.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y finalmente llegó el viernes. Harry se moría de impaciencia por regresar al lado de su rubio y acurrucarse a dormir a su lado. Las pocas ocasiones en que habían hablado habían sido algo distantes debido a la carga de trabajo del Gryffindor. Además, Draco le había contado iba a conocer a unos nuevos compradores potenciales por una casa que se encontraba cerca del rio. Finalmente el equipaje estuvo listo y, usando un traslador, Harry apareció en medio de la estancia del departamento.

Draco se encontraba de nueva cuenta acurrucado en el sofá, pero ésta vez las mantas tapándole por completo la cabeza, de tal manera que Harry pensó no se había percatado de su llegada puesto que dormía. Intentando no hacer ruido, dio media vuelta dispuesto a dejar su maleta en la habitación, pero un sonido lo detuvo...

–Harry

–Draco, pensé que dormías

–No, estoy despierto –Draco movió las mantas bajándolas de su cabeza, podían verse grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó alarmado Harry viendo el estado de su novio

–¿crees que es posible querer a dos personas con la misma intensidad?

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry sentándose en la mesita frente al sofá.

–Lo que dije, ¿crees que puedes amar a dos personas por igual aunque a una la conozcas desde hace mucho y a la otra acabes de conocerla hace nada?

–Yo… -Harry se espantó pensando lo peor, seguramente Draco se arrepentía de su relación. Era bastante lógico tomando en cuenta que Draco era guapo, era rico, y Harry estaba seguro que aunque antes le hubiera dicho no le importaba dejar su vida como pica flor, se arrepentía de tener únicamente a una persona en su vida. Intentando mantener sus sentimientos lo mas ocultos posibles, tomó aire antes de contestar- Supongo que es posible. Puedes amar a dos personas por igual pero, pienso, únicamente si se trata de familiares. Como con el bebé de Hermione, lo amo desde el momento en que supe que seré tío en aproximadamente 6 meses, aunque no lo conozca aún. Aunque, si hablas de manera romántica, o de otro tipo de interés, supongo que no.

–¿No?

–No –Harry tomó una bocanada de aire antes de responder- debes definir si lo que sientes es cariño o únicamente deseo. ¿Qué tal y conociste a alguien nuevo pero solo te llama la atención porque es un elemento diferente? –Y por Merlín que Harry deseaba que así fuera- debes definir a quien quieres más o qué tipo de cariño sientes por cada uno.

–Definirlo, tienes razón. Es lo más correcto ¿no? entonces…

–Debes alejarte de ambas cosas que te hacen dudar, a quien más extrañes es a quien realmente quieres.

–Alejarme. . . Correcto, entonces lo haré. –Draco se sentó en el sillón y lo vio fijamente antes de sonreír- entonces yo….

–No te molestes, me iré yo. Puedo preguntarle a Cliff si me da asilo por unos días o tal vez me quede en un hotel o algo…

–¿Cliff? ¿asilo? ¿irte? ¿pero porque tú….?

De pronto los ojos de Draco se abrieron de manera descomunal y comenzó a reír fuertemente sin pausa alguna dejando la pregunta inconclusa. Harry no sabía a qué se debía su repentino ataque de risa, así que decidió permanecer en silencio mientras pasaba. Algunos minutos después, y al notar que la risa de Draco no disminuía, comenzó a enojarse e hizo el amago de levantarse. Draco lo tomó rápidamente del brazo

–No, espera –dijo en medio de risas sofocadas- espera un minuto

–¿Qué te ocurre? ¿te estás burlando?

–Tu. . . ah, espera –Draco inspiró ruidosamente y se calmó un poco- tu ¿pensaste que estaba hablando de ti?

–¿ah, no?

–No idiota, ¿pensaste que te decía eso porque había conocido a otra persona?

–Y ¿no fue por eso? ¿Qué se supone que piense cuando llego y me contestas con eso nada más verme?

–¡Claro que no imbécil! Pensé que realmente sabías de lo que te estaba hablando.

–Pues no, no tengo la menor idea y solo sé que, bueno, pensé que tú… Toda la semana no hablamos mucho, y las pocas veces que lo hicimos tú estabas ocupado o tenias algún cliente, y llego ahora y me recibes de esa manera, pensé que…

–Tuve clientes, no lo niego, vendí tres casas esta semana. Pero en realidad, estuve viendo todas las películas que pude. Vi y repetí la de Sherlock 10 veces. ¡Incluso compre boletos para ver la segunda parte mañana!. Y luego, recordé lo que me dijiste antes de irte el lunes acerca de que estaba cambiando a Harrison Ford, y me di cuenta de que era cierto. ¡no había visto ninguna película de él desde que vi las de Robert Downey Jr.! Así que, volví a ver Indiana Jones y analicé eso, pero no fue lo mismo. Me emocionaba más con las de Robert. Así que me sentí algo mal porque estaba cambiándolo.

–¿todo este tiempo hablabas de un actor? ¿tu pregunta acerca de amar a dos a la vez era sobre eso?

–Pues claro, no sé porque pensaste que me refería a ti.

–Es que... Yo… bueno…

–No seas estúpido Potter. Óyelo bien, porque no lo repetiré. Siempre te he querido a ti. Salí con muchos, pero siempre te quise a ti. Desde el momento en que comenzamos a tener algo, no salí con otros, y me sentí morir en ese instante en que pensé que te había matado por el hechizo que usó Lucius. Así que no, JAMÁS te cambiaré. Ya es tiempo de que levantes esa autoestima. Eres Guapo, joven, eres el ídolo de muchos y muchas, haces el amor como los dioses y eres todo Mío. Y eso jamás cambiará.

–Draco, tú estás diciendo mucho

–Es que no entiendo porque te menosprecias. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres de que te amo que el hecho de que haya cambiado algunas cosas por ti? ¿Qué me muera de celos cuando te veo bailar con alguien? ¿que…

–¿hago el amor como los dioses?

–Yo. . . eh, bueno... Tal vez dije algunas cosas de mas –en las mejillas de Draco había aparecido un ligero rubor

–Entonces tenemos que comprobarlo, ¿no es cierto? –La mirada de Harry adquirió el característico brillo de picardía que secretamente Draco amaba. Lo miró por unos segundos antes de que el Gryffindor saltara sobre él presionándolo contra el sillón y besándolo con furia.

Al día siguiente Draco despertó aplastado entre el cuerpo de Harry y la cama. Después de haber comprobado con creces que Harry hacía el amor de manera deliciosa, ambos se habían quedado dormidos y, como Draco podía notar, Harry se había dormido sobre él sin siquiera salirse de su interior.

Draco, en un afán por continuar, depositó un beso en la cabeza de Harry, único lugar al que podía llegar debido a la postura en que se encontraba. Usando su mano lo picoteó un poco en las costillas hasta que el otro despertó.

–Buenos días –saludo Harry somnoliento

–Hola ¿una noche movida? –Draco contrajo los músculos ejerciendo más presión sobre el miembro de Harry, notando como éste se empezaba a endurecer dentro

–Oh, sí. Mi novio no me dejó dormir hasta demostrarle lo bueno que soy en la cama

–¿Seguro? En mi caso fue lo mismo, mi novio no me dejo dormir hasta demostrarle lo bueno que es y el porqué lo quiero a mi lado

–Draco, yo. . . lo siento, es solo que, aun me cuesta algo de trabajo creer que realmente me quieres a mí. A Harry, siendo como soy.

–Pero es cierto. ¡Mierda Harry! Me estás haciendo decir todo lo cursi y meloso que jamás le he dicho ni a mi madre.

–De acuerdo, me quedó claro... ¿quieres que te compruebe de nuevo lo bueno que soy en la cama? –propuso con una sonrisa traviesa, que muy pronto encontró a su gemela en los labios del rubio.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, y después de una gran sesión de sexo, Draco descubrió que las personas siempre tienen un espacio infinito para los actores que admiran. Total, no es lo mismo admirar a uno por algunas cosas que a otro por otras, ¿cierto? Al día siguiente vieron la película dos de Sherlock y Draco quedó consternado con la aparente muerte del protagonista.

–Harry, ¿ va a haber una tercer película?

–No lo sé Draco, habrá que esperar y buscar información

–Es que no puede únicamente quedarse así, ¿cierto? Con un "no murió" pero, ¿y el otro qué? Y ¿viste cómo en realidad si tenían algo Sherlock y Watson? No es normal eso de casarse con una persona e irse de luna de miel con otra, ¿o sí?

–No se fueron de luna de miel de esa manera, fueron a una misión.

–Pero bien que la esposa se quedó con Mycroft y Sherlock y Watson festejaron la luna de miel. Por Morgana Harry, si incluso en el tren se quita la ropa y dice "acuéstate conmigo"

Harry no pudo negar nada de eso. Una cosa es que Draco pudiera ver relaciones gay en cualquier película y otra cosa es que él no pudiera verlo en algo tan exageradamente evidente como era "juego de sombras".

Decidió llegando a casa ponerle la serie de la BBC de "Sherlock", tal vez le gustaría a Draco. Aunque, algo le decía que seguiría prefiriendo las películas por Robert Downey Jr. Harry sonrió. Ese actor le caía bien. Gracias a todo el desastre que se había armado por eso estaba seguro de que Draco lo amaba y eso no cambiaría. Tal vez era momento de ponerle otras películas de superhéroes. Total, había visto Spiderman.. . Estaba seguro que amaría las de Iron Man (sobre todo por el actor) y que bien podía sacar algo de provecho en el futuro si le gustaban ese tipo de superhéroes. Pronto se estrenaría "the Avengers" y como aparecería Robert Downey Jr. Draco querría verla.

Y así como Draco le tenía aprecio a los morenos, Harry le tenía aprecio a los rubios, y debía aceptar que Thor o capitán América no estaban nada mal.

c´est finite!


End file.
